New life New Love
by Dancerchick0
Summary: Olivia and Kate are kicked out of thier old town and stumble apon Mineral town. They meet tons of friends but when it comes time to go home they can't leave thier present behind to go see thier family that sent them here.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey everyone hope you like my story please review and tell me whom she should fall in love w/.  
  
Pilot: Hey you! Were here.  
  
Olivia: What? Looks up looking around  
  
Olivia: oh! Sorry  
  
Olivia had long brown hair down to her waist. She had beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top with a mini adida shirt with a blue scrunchy around her wrist with blue adidas to match.  
  
As she stepped out of the plane and started to cry as she noticed her best friend wasn't there. As a boy walked up to her she stood up.  
  
Kai: Uhhhh are you the new girl?  
  
Olivia: No you think? I don't think I should be here because I really did nothing wrong.  
  
Kai: Which one are you?  
  
Olivia: There's only one of me so just bug off!  
  
Kate: Olivia! I didn't know you were coming  
  
As Olivia turned around she saw her best friend Kate.  
  
Olivia: Me neither.  
  
Her best friend Kate was looking almost identical. She had brown hair also down to her waist and had blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tube top pink mini corduroy skirt, pink adidas and pink wristbands to match her whole outfit, they had been best friends since kindergarten. As they hugged each other they started to walk off leaving Kai and Cliff who had just walked off to their own business.  
  
Kai: They are so hot  
  
Cliff: yah I like the pink one  
  
Kai: I like the blue one and her names Kate.  
  
Kai: Olivia's hotter, and guess what?  
  
Cliff: What?  
  
Kai: Their going to be right next door!  
  
Diclaimer: Tell me if I should make any changes! Review too! 


	2. Painting the houses

Chapter2  
  
Olivia: Oh my gosh! This is the ugliest piece of shit I have ever seen.  
  
Olivia said as she walked into her house.  
  
Kate by herself: EKKK!  
  
Olivia came running: what?  
  
Kate: A spider!  
  
Olivia: where?  
  
Kate: there there!  
  
Olivia: Ekk she said jumping back into Kai  
  
Kai: Whoa what's wrong?  
  
Kate: Spider, in there  
  
Cliff: We'll get it don't worry.  
  
As they walked into the house and kill it.  
  
Kai: Hey you know if you ever want us to come over and help you two clean your houses we'd be honored.  
  
Olivia and Kate: ok!  
  
As Cliff and Kai walk away: Thank you! Cliff says praising him.  
  
Later after they unpack they each hear a knock at the door.  
  
Kate opening her door: Hey Cliff!  
  
Olivia opening her door: Oh hi Kai! Cliff: I have the basic colors, some whites black and a yellowish white and...  
  
Kate: Do you have, do you have any colors like, pink purple green or blue perhaps?  
  
Cliff: Oh yeah just in case.  
  
Kate: Well then lets get started!  
  
Cliff: ok  
  
Kai at Olivia's house: So where should we start? What colors do you think would look good? Like I told you all the colors are at Kate's house.  
  
Olivia: Well I was thinking we'd do the bedroom and the living room blue, the kitchen purple, the study living room and game room pink and the bath bathroom and extra bedroom green. K?  
  
Kai: That sounds great!  
  
Kate: Well I was thinking that I wanted the bathroom yellow but then I thought naw that look weird so this is what I came up with, she said quickly noticing that Cliff wasn't wanting to know all this.  
  
Kate: Lets see, I want the kitchen and study purple, the bedroom pink, the bathroom and living room green and the game room and extra blue.  
  
Cliff: that's fine.  
  
After 15 days of painting they finished and Kai and Cliff told the girls something.  
  
Kai: Well uhh Olivia, do you want to go to the goddess festival with me?  
  
Olivia: Oh! Sounds like fun! When is it?  
  
Kai: tommorow.  
  
Olivia: ok!  
  
As Kai asked Cliff was asking the same question.  
  
Cliff: Hey Kate you want to come to the goddess festival with me?  
  
Kate: Sure!  
  
Author: Well that settles it, the girls are going to the festival with the guys and they will all become friends. And I'd like to thank my friend Katie! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next day the girls get ready for the fest. Of course and they do not know anyone you know because they've spent their whole time working on the house. Sorry well here it is!  
  
Olivia: Uggg! I do not know what to wear, she shouts to her Kate.  
  
Kate: I don't know either!  
  
Olivia: Got it!  
  
Kate runs out waiting for Olivia.  
  
Olivia runs out and shows her her outfit.  
  
Kate: Oh that's pretty.  
  
Olivia: I know I think this is what I'm going to wear.  
  
Kate: Good idea  
  
Kate went in and the dress on.  
  
They went over to the boy's house, let's go!  
  
They both yelled into their doors.  
  
They ran out. As they started walking to the festival together Olivia brought up a thought.  
  
Olivia: Hey you know we haven't met anyone in this town except for the mayor.  
  
Kate: ya  
  
Cliff: We'll introduce you to everyone don't worry.  
  
As they stepped into the square Kai and Cliff showed them around and introduced them.  
  
Cliff: this is Popuri and Ann.  
  
Olivia: Hey!  
  
Kate: Hi!  
  
Popuri and Ann: Hiya!  
  
Kai: and this is Karen and Rick, Kate: uhh!  
  
Kai: that is Stu, Kent, and Potion shop person, Elli, Tim, Mary and Jack.  
  
Olivia: ok I hope I can remember everyone.  
  
Mayor: Ok now this year we liked to introduce the new people of Mineral Town. There's Olivia and Kate.  
  
They both wave their hands.  
  
After they all start dancing.  
  
Kai: Olivia you wanna dance?  
  
Olivia: Sure!  
  
Cliff sticks out his hand.  
  
Kate: oh I love dancing!  
  
So they dance until the music stops.  
  
Cliff whispers in Kate's ear: hey you want to go to the mountains?  
  
Kate: oh sounds fun!  
  
Kai: hey Olivia you want to go to the beach with me?  
  
Olivia: Sure!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cliff and Kate at the mountains.  
  
Kate: Hey..  
  
Cliff kisses her.  
  
They kiss for about a minute and then let go.  
  
When Cliff tries to kiss her again Kate feels uncomfortable and backs away. Kate has had many boyfriends in her past life but whenever she got to close to them she'd get hurt. So she did not trust Cliff.  
  
Cliff: Kate its okay. Kate: I know but I can't trust you yet.  
  
Kate starts running away.  
  
Cliff: Kate, wait! (heh heh ^_^ that rhymes)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai and Olivia at the beach.  
  
Kai tries to kiss Olivia but Olivia backs away.  
  
Kai: What?  
  
Olivia: Well I've never really had a real boyfriend before because my mom home schooled me and we lived in a prairie with me and my brother and sisters. So I dunno about this.  
  
Kai: didn't you go to high school with Kate?  
  
Olivia: no my mom didn't let me. She says that it was too far to drive.  
  
Kai: How old were you when you moved?  
  
Olivia: I had just finished second grade we had too move because of our horses.  
  
Olivia: It's kinda getting cold, I'm going home.  
  
Kai and her got up and walked home along the way the met Cliff and Kate running along.  
  
They walked into the ranch.  
  
Olivia: "Melody!"  
  
Kai: what?  
  
Olivia: this is my horse, Melody.  
  
Olivia hopped on!  
  
Melody was a paint horse and would only let Kate and Olivia ride her.  
  
Olivia: Kate guess who's here?  
  
Kate: who?  
  
Olivia: MELODY!  
  
Kate ran over to see her.  
  
Kai and Cliff just stared.  
  
Cliff: we have to go to bed now.  
  
Kate: ok  
  
Kate and Olivia rode the horse around for a while and then went to bed.  
  
Olivia: night  
  
Kate: night.  
  
Author: that's the end of chappie 3. Hope you liked it. Review too please. 


	4. Swimming!

Chapter 4- Popuri's surprise birthday party!  
  
Once they had all been up for a while Olivia decided she wanted to check the mail just incase they got anything, which they rarely ever do.  
  
Olivia at the mailbox: Kate come quick!  
  
Kate ran over: WHAT?  
  
Olivia: Ann sent us something!  
  
Kate: open it!  
  
Olivia opened it  
  
Olivia: let see, your invited to Ann's surprise birthday party, for. POPURI!  
  
Olivia: let's go Let's go I loveeee surprise birthday parties.  
  
Kate: Ok when is it?  
  
Olivia: In 2 days!  
  
Kate: ohh goodie!  
  
Kate: Well let's go see Popuri see what she wants.  
  
Olivia: It's surprise!!!!!!  
  
Popuri walking in: What, what's surprise?  
  
Kate: Ohh! Heh heh we were just talking about uhh.* long pause.*  
  
Olivia: umm oh we were just going to surprise. our boyfrien-.. Oh uh Cliff an uhh Kai.  
  
Popuri: OH can I help I'm really good at surprising peeps!  
  
Kate: yeah ok.  
  
Ann walks up.  
  
Ann: Hey you havin a party and you didn't invite me?? Huh?  
  
Cliff and Kai look at Ann and Popuri.  
  
Popuri: ohh! Look they're looking at us Ann. Ann hid her face and then looked up and waved.  
  
They waved back.  
  
Cliff: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Kai: Yeah what are you doing is it something without us?  
  
Olivia: Of course not! *hugs Kai*  
  
Kate: Yeah we'd never leave you guys out! *hugs Cliff* Don't worry!  
  
Ann: So what's the surprise???  
  
Kate: Truth be told the surprise is....Olivia's brother Jack is coming to town!  
  
Olivia: *whispers to Kate* No he's not! He said he hated Mineral Town!  
  
Kate: He's going to be getting black-mailed on the phone tonight!  
  
Popuri: What are you two whispering about?  
  
Olivia and Kate: Nothing! Let's go to the beach!  
  
So Kate, Olivia, Popuri, Ann, Kai and Cliff head down to the beach and they see Gray and Mary having a water fight. Everyone changes into their bathing suits. Kate is wearing a pink bikini with black polka-dots. Popuri is wearing a powder blue bikini. Olivia is wearing purple bikini and Ann is wearing a yellow bikini with blue flowers. The boys are wearing swim trunks!  
  
Kate: Okay let's go swim!  
  
Done! I don't want to write anymore right now! Welll... please review or I will haunt you for the rest of your life Bwahahahahahahahaha, sorry 


End file.
